Intelligent power distribution devices offer enhanced power distribution and monitoring capabilities for certain sensitive electrical and electronic applications. An exemplary application where deployment of intelligent power distribution devices proves useful is in the powering of multiple computer servers at predefined schedules based on power management policies that are involved in the provision of network services. Here, the ability to control and monitor power distribution is an invaluable tool for computer network operators and IT personnel, and for use in comprehensive power optimization.
One intelligent power device of the above-described type is the Dominion PX Intelligent Power Distribution Unit (IPDU), developed and sold by Raritan Corp. of Somerset, N.J. The Dominion PX IPDU offers increased operational and monitoring capabilities at each of the AC power outlets included in the device. Generally, these capabilities will include the ability to turn an outlet on and off, and also provide power consumption measurements for that outlet, among other features. It is desirable for the intelligent power device or equipment monitoring the intelligent power device to know what specific equipment is at the other end of a power cable plugged into each outlet of the intelligent power device.
Further, network administrators are often required to maintain the power connectivity topology of a data center. One method for maintaining a power connectivity topology is with a spreadsheet or in a centralized configuration database, which the network administrator updates from time to time. Other data center asset management systems are also available to track the physical power connectivity relationship relying on manual input of physical connections using bar code readers and serial numbers in the nameplate. Data, once inputted, can be presented to topology rendering engines, which can present topologies as reports or as topology maps for intuitive visualization. In large data centers, which can contain thousands of servers, manually maintaining the data center power topology is a tedious and error-prone task.
Nevertheless, the importance of maintaining accurate and up-to-date power topologies is increasing in the field of network administration and management. As the cost of computing decreases, the cost of power usage by the data center becomes a cost-driver. Reducing power consumption is, therefore, an object of concern for network administrators. Likewise, recent green initiatives have provided incentive to reduce power usage in the data center. Organizations, such as Green Grid, publish data center energy efficiency metrics. Data centers measure themselves against these metrics in evaluating efficiency. All of these data center management requirements benefit from a highly accurate data center power topology.
There are known certain automatic discovery topology tools for networks. These tools like ping, tracert, and mping, disclose logical connectivity maps for networks; however, they do not provide for automatic discovery of physical connectivity between IT equipment and power outlets. At present, the only way to determine what equipment is associated with specific outlets of a power distribution device is to have that information manually entered.